Kiva's Quick Call to Reia
After the chase on the railroad tracks, the bad men makes a retreat and Mr. Jefferson has decided to meet the group in person, gotten his hands on one of the blueprints flying behind earlier. Mr. Jefferson: I believe these designs are belong to you? Tell me, lads. What's your name? Kiva: I'm Kiva. That's Shon, Sofia and this is-- Ray: Steam, sir. James Ray Steam, sir. Mr. Jefferson: Steam? Ah, you're Edward Steam's son. Shon: You knew? Mr. Jefferson: The name 'Steam' does sound familiar, until I met up with the boy. Kiva: Wow. You think we can ride the train? Mr. Jefferson: Of course. - One of the patrollers deliver the scattered papers to Shon and takes off. Shon: There you go, Ray. Ray: Thanks, guys. - As the train gets going again, the group picked a room and rest for a while. Shon: I'll get some snacks. Need anything? Kiva: I would like something to drink, please? - Shon nodded and takes off, leaving Kiva with Sofia. Sofia: This might be the time to call Reia. Kiva: Okay. - Kiva used her com-link and contacted Reia. Reia picks up the call and sees Kiva and Sofia together. Reia: Hello? Kiva: Hi, Reia. It's Kiva. Reia: Hey, sis. Why calling so sudden? Kiva: Well, I have some questions for you. Reia: Alright. What do you want to know? Kiva: Reia, we were chased by a couple of bad men. They wear black cloaks, know anything about that? Reia: I might. According to this, those men you saw are a part of a group called the O'hara Foundation. Kiva: The O'hara Foundation? Reia: They are crafting machines and selling them for the highest order. Apparently, they are working on a top-secret project and I bet that steam ball has something to do with it. Kiva: Oh.. Reia: From what I heard from the other Time Patrol members, the foundation is preparing some kind of demonstration during this 'Great Exhibition' in a few days. Kiva: Wait... What demonstration? Reia: Whatever it was, it's big. Kiva: Well then, why don't we destroy this project? Reia: Hold on, Kiva. We have no idea what are we dealing with. But here's what I just found out. Dr. Nefarious has prepared an office for himself within this place called Steam Castle. Sneak inside and gather as much info as you can. Kiva: Hold on. What about Ray? Reia: Teaming up with him is more important. I mean, I would appreciate if you do this side quest for me. Kiva: Okay, I'll do my best. Reia: Thanks so much. - Reia suddenly had the 'miss you' look on her face, by looking down. Kiva: You're missing me? Reia: Yeah, a lot. I really wanted to help you. Kiva: I know, but you're still recovering. How long will it take? Reia: Last I heard.. Tomorrow. Kiva: So, wait... Tomorrow, you'll be completely recovered? Reia: Yeah. Think you can hang on till then? Kiva: Sure thing. Reia: I like to know.. How are Sofia and Shon treating you? Kiva: They are treating me good. Reia: That's good to hear. I hope they won't cause you too much trouble. Kiva: Don't worry. They're fine as they are. - Reia smiled. Reia: I better let you go. The day you went through isn't over yet. Kiva: I'll keep a lookout, sis. Don't worry. - Reia continued to smile and hangs up. Shon suddenly returned with several snacks on hand. Shon: Hey. These are the ones I can find. - Shon puts the snacks on the side and both Sofia and Kiva took a look at them. Sofia: Peanuts, donut, juice.. Good choice, Shon. Kiva: Thanks, Shon. - Kiva takes a donut and Sofia takes some juice. Shon: What's the plan then? Sofia: This steam ball is the key to those men's victory. Without it, it could be worthless, unless they don't want to keep the people waiting.. Kiva: These guys are from the O'Hara Foundation, first of all. Shon: Hmm... I assume Reia told you that. Kiva: Yeah. She also told me that we need to protect Ray. Shon: That I can agree on. Ray is smart, but he's defenseless without help. Kiva: I know. We have to help him. Sofia: But what about the steam ball? Aren't we suppose to protect it too? - Kiva then reprised Reia's words about protecting Ray. Kiva: 'Protecting Ray is more important'. Sofia: Reia said that?? Kiva: Yeah, she did. Sofia: Alright.. Though I don't like it, we can't dismay Reia either. Shon: You mean 'you'? Sofia: Shon, watch it! Kiva: Hey! Calm down, Sofia. - Suddenly, members of the O'Hara Foundation began their next attack, from the skies, by taking the car and the heroes with them. Kiva: Crud... Sofia: I hope she's right about this.. Kiva: She is. Shon? Shon: Follow my lead. - Both Sofia and Kiva nodded and keep their faith as the blimp takes them away to Steam Castle. Category:Scenes